random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Thaksin
Overlook Nikki Thaksin is Jennifer's attempt at a Robotboy OC. She's a very funky girl and I love her. Personality Nikki is cynical and sarcastic, and can regularly be a jerk to other kids. She's best known by others as a usually not so likable person, and does enjoy ticking people off by asking questions that get on their nerves. She seems to beat her own drum, always saying what's on her mind, which is annoying to some people. However, she does have a strong sense of empathy, and will do anything to protect her girlfriend and other friends. After receiving Cal, Nikki ended up gaining some responsibility, although she shows it rarely, usually having it appear in times in need. Appearance Nikki is of Taiwanese origin. She's the same height as Tommy, and has long black hair. She wears a maroon coat wherever she goes, even when it's hot. She has a shirt with the lesbian flag on it, purple pants and red shoes. Around her neck is Cal's activation device, a heart-shaped locket (Similar to Robotgirl's activation device), with Lola's name written on it by sharpie. Occasionally, she wears a pair of vintage goggles. Trivia * Her mom’s original name was Taisiya Yevheniya. She was born in Pripyat, Ukraine before moving to Taiwan as a teen due to the Chernobyl Incident. Her father, Pakpao Thaksin, was born in New Taipei, Taiwan before meeting Taisiya. The two feel in love and married, and gave birth to Nikki in Kaohsiung, Taiwan, on July 4th, 1995. * Nikki has two brothers, one older brother and a younger brother. Her older brother, Alexey Thaksin, was born in New Taipei on November 23rd, 1993, while her younger brother, Kulap Thaksin, was born in the Bay Area, soon after the Thaksin family moved to America, on May 31st, 2003. * During a family vacation to Pakpao's home city and the town Alexey was born in, New Taipei, the family took a visit to the Yun Hsin Resort, the first theme park built in Taiwan. This sparked Nikki’s interest in theme parks. * After Taisiya and Pakpao learned about how great the United States were, they decided to move to the Bay Area in San Francisco. While Nikki was initially upset, she learned to love her new home, and met Lola, her girlfriend. * After awhile, Nikki, on a school field trip, went to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. She loved the experience so much that she fell in love with Six Flags, and started to wish to own a Six Flags Park herself. * Nikki owns three birds: a Taiwan Blue Magpie named Swifty, a Taiwan Whistling Thrush named Starlight and a Mikado Pheasant named Raindrops. She loves them very much. * She can easily be brainwashed. * Her favorite colors are purple and maroon, despite liking all colors. * She speaks fluent Taiwanese and English. She knows some Chinese as well. * Nikki believes in magic, and is currently learning spells. Currently, her spells have only worked once, when she was captured by Kamikazi. * She's very reminiscent of her Taiwanese years and loves to tell stories about what happened during those years, and especially talks about the wildlife in Taiwan. * Her least favorite animal is crocodiles. Whenever she talks about them, she goes deeply into how horrible they are. Very Funky Nikki Quotes * "ANYTHING FOR YOU LOLA!" * "Hey! Brainy Yak! Get your filthy hooves off of my friend's muse!" * "Whatever. I didn't care anyways, you filth." * "OH MY GOD. A CUTE FEMALE." (Nikki whenever she sees a cute girl) * "If you can seriously escape all the bad guys after us, I will pay you cash." * "Imagine a world where I wasn't your girlfriend Lola. It doesn't exist." * "Look out, Kamikazi! Nikki's after you!" * "Don't worry, folks! Nikki and Cal to the rescue!" * "I won't hesitate to punch you in the face, Kurt." Category:Robotboy Category:OCs Category:Jennifer Writing Universe